detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Detroit: Become Human
Detroit: Become Human is a cinematic neo-noir thriller game developed by Quantic Dream exclusively for Playstation 4. The game is company's 5th title and their fourth interactive drama. It is written and directed by Quantic Dream's founder and co-CEO David Cage. The game itself was released in May 25, 2018. The Digital Premium Version was released a day before at May 24, 2018. Premise Set in Detroit during the year 2038, the city has been revitalized by the invention and introduction of androids into everyday life. But when androids start behaving as if they are alive, events begin to spin out of control. Step into the roles of the story’s pivotal three playable characters(Kara, Connor, and Markus), each with unique perspectives, motivations and abilities as they face their true selves and question their values. These three androids are present throughout the game as they follow through an emotional journey with choices that must be taken in order for their ultimate 'cause', which can be defined many different ways depending on the values of the player. The plot of the game deals with variety of mature themes that explore moral ground and each player decision affect what will happen. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to company's 3rd title Heavy Rain, though similar inputs via prompted quick time events are still part of the gameplay. For action sequences or contextual interactions, players are presented with various symbols, requiring them to either press buttons, move the right analogue stick in a certain way, or shake or tilt the controller. In action sequences, such as when the playable character is being attacked, failure to execute these commands takes the story along a different path, and certain mistakes can lead to a character's death. However, in some cases, a timed sequence plays out before the playable character meets his/her demise. The game presents several routes that players can take. To end the playable character's predicament, players have to find the correct route before the timer at the bottom runs out. All playable characters can die in the course of the story. If a playable character dies, the game does not end, and play control switches to another character, with the events of the previous character's death affecting the story to some extent. Therefore, the story can continue without any of them. Higher gameplay difficulties result in shorter durations for players to analyze situations and respond to them. Additionally, making choices early in the game can lock out dialogue and action choices later in the game. A flowchart feature is included every time the player concludes an episode so that the player is enabled to check out on what they had missed out on. The flowchart could also be accessed by pausing the game. Players can compare the choices they have made with other players with visual percentages labeled next to their designated choices. For some major decision points, players will have the ability to rollback to the beginning of the checkpoint to choose a different path. This will not be available all the time. Chapters Not every android is included in every chapter. The chapters can be found below, with each containing a flowchart and the technique used to gain 100% completion. Soundtrack Three different composers(Philip Sheppard, Nima Fakhrara, and John Paesano) worked on this game and composed a unique soundtrack for each playable character. For article see: ''Detroit: Become Human Soundtrack''. Digital Deluxe Edition The Digital Deluxe Edition of Detroit: Become Human became available for purchase on May 24, 2018. It includes the following: *''Detroit: Become Human'' PS4 Digital Full Game *''Heavy Rain'' PS4 Digital Full Game *Digital Art Book *Digital Deluxe Soundtrack *2 X Detroit: Become Human Dynamic Themes *10 X Detroit: Become Human PSN Avatars Media Concept Art See also Category:Artwork. Dbh concept art corktown Fqgo-k1-nok.jpg|Corktown 6 3il0CCido.jpg|Carlos Ortiz's house ("Partners") Dbh concept art nest apartment 9HE7HPlMCWE.jpg|Abandoned apartment CyberLife Warehouse Artwork Ktb7cJcs3NY.jpg|CyberLife Warehouse and Docks CyberLife Warehouse Artwork 4 JYPbbd8YmIs.jpg|CyberLife Warehouse and Docks CyberLife Warehouse Artwork 1 T8QTdtckKzE.jpg|CyberLife Warehouse and Docks Dbh concept art eden club HRcux2StkFY.jpg|Eden Club Dbh concept art eden club LJkI9Y9b7I8.jpg|Eden Club Dbh concept art eden club N-SJoBHgC30.jpg|Eden Club Dbh concept art bridge U-t7gyN5OJw.jpg|Connor and Hank in Riverside Park ("The Bridge") Dbh concept art stratford tower Mnm b0kbGcg.jpg|Stratford Tower ("The Stratford Tower") Zen garden artwork summer.jpg|Connor and Amanda in the Zen Garden Dbh concept art dpd station -Ny0GPmTXps.jpg|DPD Central Station Jericho Artwork 1 IlC21kdMC4M.jpg|Jericho Dbh concept art stratford tower QEA6lL0Ri9Y.jpg|Stratford Tower ("The Stratford Tower") Dbh concept art rose's farm P3btJFF-h c.jpg|Rose's Farm Dbh concept art dpd station Q3aiALIWw3E.jpg|DPD Central Station Dbh concept art dpd station AOFF-pWQnUg.jpg|DPD Central Station Dbh concept art markus bod QtK2jdiGkFA.jpg|Markus Dbh concept art ZuJQ7q4MjOQ.jpg| Dbh concept art XKG1YVWsryE.jpg| J3VKhKDluhU.jpg| DZ4ttIdR5e8.jpg| Dbh concept art A6O5DzItfDk.jpg| Ferndale concept art IDZYz13nUkc.jpg| Images Detroit Become Human screenshot 1.jpeg Detroit Become Human screenshot 2.jpeg Detroit Become Human screenshot 3.jpeg Detroit Become Human screenshot 4.jpeg Detroit Become Human screenshot 5.jpeg Detroit Become Human screenshot 6.jpeg Detroit Become Human screenshot 7.jpeg Videos Detroit Become Human - PGW 2017 Gameplay Trailer PS4 Detroit Become Human - E3 2016 Trailer PS4 Detroit Become Human - Teaser Exclusive to PS4 Kara - Heavy Rain Quantic Dream Tech Demo Detroit Become Human - E3 2016 LiveCast PS4 External links *On the PlayStation site ru:Detroit: Become Human de:Detroit Become Human Category:Detroit: Become Human